Sweet Devil
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Sakata Gintoki, pemuda yang berbeda dari yang lain. Dibesarkan di keluarga yang serba berkecukupan dan terobsesi dengan anak perempuan. Tumbuh jadi pemuda cantik yang cuek namun tetap tulus hatinya. Dia berusaha menaklukkan jiwa-raga C-boy yang belakangan membuatnya jatuh cinta. HijiC-boy x TsundereGintoki. BL, OOC, cross-dress rated T to M, explicit kissing! Happy HijiGin 2nd Day!


**Sweet Devil  
**

 **GINTAMA**

 **Rated : T to M  
**

 **Main Chara : Gintoki S. (17) & Hijikata T. ****(18)**

 **Pair : HijiGin  
**

 **Warn : Explicit KISS, BL, OOC, Cross-dress Gintoki, NOT REALLY C-boy Hiji  
**

 **Gintoki's ALL POV**

 **Song : Sweet Devil by Hatsune Miku**

 **I'm not own Gintama, and Sweet Devil!**

 **But this story is mine!**

 **Happy HijiGin's 2nd day!**

 **Theme : Cross-dress**

 **.**

 _ **Make Up and Dress Up, I'm become very lovely too**_

 _ **My eyelashes are long, because of mascara plus fake eyelashes**_

 _ **Eyeliner is perfect, distinct shadow highlight**_

 _ **I wonder if my lip is a little excessive in pink glitter**_

 _ **.**_

Kalender bulan Mei, tanggal 27 Mei tahun xxxx

Apartemen Elit di pusat Kota Tokyo.

Hari Sabtu ini aku tidak melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Biasanya di sabtu pagi aku memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai dan bermalas-malasan di apartemenku sampai hari minggu, namun tidak untuk akhir pekan ini.

Pagi ini aku sedang sibuk berdandan.

Apa ? Kalian heran? Berdandan? Laki-laki sepertiku?

Ya tentu! Berdandan! Menggunakan _make-up_ dan _dress-up_ dengan pakaian yang _girly_!

Sedari kecil aku dibesarkan oleh ibu yang sangat terobsesi dengan anak perempuan. Ada alasan kenapa ibu bisa menjadi seperti itu. Apa pasal? Karena kakak pertamaku yang belum lahir katanya berjenis kelamin perempuan, gugur dalam kandungan. Saat mengandungku ibu berharap kalau aku ini anak perempuan, tapi kenyataanya tidak. Ibu patah hati waktu tahu dia tidak akan bisa hamil lagi untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan.

Tapi ibu tidak berlarut dalam kesedihannya, walaupun aku adalah anak laki-laki.

Karena aku cantik.

Ibu bilang, aku seperti tuan putri yang berada dicerita dongeng-dongeng yang ibu bacakan sebelum aku tidur.

Ibu selalu mendandaniku sebagai seorang gadis cilik dengan berbagai pernak-pernik anak perempuan. Seperti memakaikanku _dress tutu_ , sepatu hak tinggi, menguncir rambut perak bergelombang milikku dengan pita-pita lucu, perhiasan warna-warni, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kebiasaan itu terbawa padaku sampai remaja ini. Aku masih suka berdandan dan merawat diri seperti seorang wanita.

Kuperhatikan lagi bulu mataku yang lentik menghiasi bagian terindah dari manik _crimson_ yang merupakan karunia yang kudapatkan dari warisan almarhum ibu yang aku sayangi. Walaupun ini juga berkat maskara dan juga bulu mata palsu. Karena bentuk mataku adalah _almond eyes_ jadi bulu mata yang kupakai khusus untuk mata yang bertipe _almond eyes_. Bulu mata ini bagian tengah hingga keluarnya lebih panjang membentuk sudut agar mata terkesan lebih tajam dan bersudut.

Setelah mengecek bulu mataku, tak lupa juga aku menambahkan _eyeliner_ yang berfungsi untuk mempertegas garis batas kelopak mataku. Karena ingin sedikit menantang dan nakal, aku membuat garis dengan kuas _eyeliner_ itu membentuk garis mata kucing dari ujung dalam kelopak mata sampai keluar. Setelah itu kutambahkan _eyeshadow_ berwarna _peach_ untuk menghiasi kelopak mataku. Yup, _make-up_ di kedua bagian mataku selesai.

Untuk kesempatan seperti ini, _lip gloss_ berwarna _pink_ adalah pilihan yang tepat . Karena aku tidak ingin memakai warna yang mencolok seperti merah, atau warna gelap yang lain. Jika aku memakai warna-warna gelap seperti itu, aku akan terlihat norak, dan terkesan seperti tante-tante. Iyuh, apa kata dunia kalau Sakata Gintoki salah memakai perlengkapan perang apalagi dalam situasi intens seperti yang akan terjadi saat sebentar lagi? Ku pulaskan _lip gloss_ beraroma _strawberry_ itu ke bibir mungilku. Setelah memulaskanya, kulihat dicermin, membentuk garis yang sempurna. Ku tersenyum, terlihat glitter yang terdapat di dalam _lip gloss_ itu bersinar terpantul cahaya.

Sempurna.

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan orang lain pun mengakui betapa sempurnanya aku, Sakata Gintoki. Pemuda SMU yang saat ini masih dibangku kelas satu. Namun karunia kecantikanku yang tidak membedakan _gender_ ini mampu menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Dengan tinggi 158 cm, berat badan 47 kg, aku terlahir sempurna dengan semua anugrah lahiriah. Berupa rambut perak bergelombang yang indah, sepasang _crimson_ yang berkilau. Aku adalah contoh pemuda idaman para laki-laki maupun perempuan.

.

 _ **I'm showing too much of my chest? But you like it this way dont you?**_

 _ **My heels are 3 cm high! I just need to stand on my tiptoe a little and the height is perfect**_

 _ **Baby doll on my wrist doesnt its sweet scent just make your heart race?**_

 _ **This red nail polish is amazing cute right?**_

 _ **.**_

Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kulitku yang putih bak susu serta teksturnya yang lembut dan kenyal. Aku rajin melakukan perawatan baik di rumah maupun di klinik kecantikan ternama. Itu sebabnya aku memakai _halter tank top_ berwarna hitam polos yang memamerkan leherku yang jenjang sampai belahan dadaku terlihat mengintip sedikit. Aku tidak yakin dia tidak akan menyukai ini. Pasti siapapun menginginkanya.

Sedangkan untuk bagian bawahannya, aku memakai rok mini susun berwarna hitam serta _pink_ di akhirannya yang tingginya menggantung 20 cm di atas lutut. Kenapa rok mini? Aku harus menyesuaikan dandananku yang sedikit _naughty_. Oh, aku juga tidak lupa memakai _gartert belt_ hitam dengan _stocking_ yang berwarna senada dengan rok mini dan juga _halter_ ku.

Beranjak dari meja rias, aku menuju ke ruangan koleksi sepatu-sepatuku. Dengan langkah yang ringan, aku membuka pintu dari ruangan berukura itu. Ya, di sini lah aku menyimpan salah satu harta karun milikku. Berjejer dari berbagai macam aneka sepatu di dalam lemari pajangan itu. Mulai dari sepatu kets, sampai sepatu wanita seperti _stiletto_ yang tinggi _heels-_ nya lebih dari 10 cm pun aku punya. Tentunya mereka koleksi yang berharga dari _brand-brand_ yang bisa dibilang tidak pasaran.

Kalian penasaran kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan barang-barang _branded_ seperti ini?

Ayahku adalah Presdir dari sebuah perusahaan _real estate_ yang cukup terkenal. Dia sangat memanjakanku semenjak dia tidak punya waktu berbicara denganku karena kesibukanya bekerja. Selain karena aku adalah satu-satunya peninggalan yang terindah dari almarhum Ibu yang sangat dicintai ayah. Semenjak Ibu meninggal sewaktu kecil, dia berusaha membahagiakanku bagaimanapun caranya. Apapun keinginanku, dia akan mengabulkanya untukku. Termasuk permintaanku untuk membeli sepatu wanita sekalipun.

Tinggal tunjuk, dan katakan, "Papa, bolehkah Gin- _chan_ membeli itu?"

Dia pasti akan membelikannya untukku. Walaupun harganya adalah harga yang tidak wajar hanya untuk sepasang sepatu.

Untuk hari ini... Sebaiknya aku memilih sepatu _boots_ dengan _high heels_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Setelah melihat-lihat sejenak, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh kepada sepatu berwarna hitam dengan sol dan _heels_ -nya berwarna pink. 5 cm, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap terlihat cantik. Aku memilih sepatu itu sebagai _sepatu kaca_ yang akan membawaku ke _medan perang_ nanti.

Setelah memasang _sepatu kaca_ itu, aku kembali bercermin di cermin besar yang merefleksikan seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku pikir, semuanya sudah siap.

Tinggal menyemprotkan sedikit parfum yang ayah belikan dari Paris saat dia melakukan kunjungan kerja di sana. Aku sangat suka aromanya, sangat menawan, sensual dan lembut.

Aku tersenyum melihat kuku yang baru aku cat dengan cat kuku berwarna merah sebelum aku berhias tadi. Cantik bukan? Hmph, lihat saja. Hijikata Toushiro, kau akan TUNDUK dan BERSUJUD dibawah kakiku hari ini.

 **.**

 **Are You dreaming? I won't say that I love You**

 **Don't misundertsand! I'm liar girl**

 **.**

Aku sudah sampai di _medan perang_ — ah maksudku, Fairy Land Park, taman bermain terbesar se Tokyo yang pernah ada.

Kenapa aku sebut _medan perang_? Jelas.

Hari ini aku akan menaklukkan hati dan jiwa orang itu dengan ajakan berkencan.

Siapa yang akan kutaklukkan? Kenapa aku bisa berbuat sejauh ini demi orang itu? Apakah orang itu selebritis? Apakah orang itu kaum elit?

Tidak, semua dugaan kalian salah.

Aku berkencan dengan orang yang bisa dibilang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK POPULER di SMA ku bersekolah saat ini. SMA Gintama, merupakan sekolah elit di mana hanya putra-putri dari kalangan _jet set_ , pemerintahan, artis, serta pejabat penting lainnya. Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah elit itu? Ah... dia diterima melalui bea siswa dari pemerintah karena kejeniusannya di bidang programman komputer. Ngomong-ngomong dia kakak kelasku loh.

Pertemuanku dengan Hijikata- _senpai_ pun juga tidak sengaja beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia menjatuhkan kacamata yang biasa membingkai sepasang netra _navy_ _minus_ itu saat aku menabraknya. Sialnya aku menginjak kacamata milik _senpai_ hingga pecah _._ Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab aku harus menggantinya bukan? Tapi... walaupun dia tidak populer, ada sosok lain dari bingkai kaca matanya yang orang lain tidak melihatnya. Itu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sepasang _navy_ itu mampu menghipnotis diriku sampai saat ini.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah langsung mengatakan bahwa aku tergila-gila padanya. Yang benar saja? Aku melakukanya? Jangan bermimpi!

Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih dia sukai, aku atau buku. Setelah mataku memindai-mindai para pengunjung yang datang, kutemukan dia. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam, dan berponi V! Hijikata Toushiro, atau julukannya yang paling keren si 'Kutu Buku'. Dia memakai hem kuno bermotif kotak-kotak dengan celana jins butut serta sepasang _boots_ coklat.

Astaga... melihat selera fashion _senpai_ -ku ini saja rasanya mataku sudah perih karena iritasi dengan baju jadul seperti itu. Ingin sekali rasanya secepatnya aku membawanya ke toko pakaian terdekat untuk membelikanya baju yang lebih layak untuk bisa dilihat mataku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I have something to say!**_

 _ **Can you hear my voice? You see?**_

 _ **You're little pushy, but that's okay, your heart is going**_

 _ **.**_

Dari belakang, aku menepuk pundaknya. "Selamat pagi, _senpai_!" Aku menghampiri _senpai_ -ku dengan langkah kemenangan. Aku memasang wajah ceria agar dia tahu siapa aku, Sakata Gintoki.

Dia sedikit terlonjak dan menoleh ke belakang. "O-oh! Sakata- _kun_! Se-Selamat pagi!"

Ya. Aku yakin semua persiapanku tak akan sia-sia. Ini _perang_ bukan? Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Ada rona merah muda tipis di wajahnya yang berkulit kuning langsat itu. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri dia sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu. Namun seperti biasa, aku tetap memasang wajah gengsi agar aku tidak terlihat konyol di hadapanya. " _Ano_... hari ini, Sakata- _kun_ ingin bermain wahana apa?" Tanyanya masih malu-malu.

Dia tidak berani menatapku dengan tatapan lurus. Mungkin dia terkejut aku bisa secantik ini?

"Tidak ada. Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat saja." Aku menjawabnya dengan nada datar. Aku mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia bingung saat aku mengucapkan nada seperti itu. Dia pun langsung menyusul di belakangku dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru

 **.**

 **Suddenly pulling me closer, can't you do something like that?**

 **You're taller than me by 10cm, there should be lots of things we can do, right?**

 **Combing my hair with your fingers , gently stroking**

 **.**

Sudah lima menit aku berjalan-jalan di dalam arena taman bermain. Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku!

Ya Tuhan, apakah kau tidak melihat wajahku bahwa aku iri dengan pasangan-pasangan yang terlihat sangat mesra dengan mendekatkan pasanganya ke sisinya. Itu terlihat sangat manis! Sedangkan kita hanya berjalan beriringan saja.

Dan aku pernah melihat kartu pemeriksaan kesehatanmu di sekolah. Bukankah tinggimu badanmu sekitar 10 cm di atasku 'kan? Dengan tinggi seperti itu, seharusnya banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan bukan?

Seperti menyisir rambutku misalnya? Atau sekedar mengelusnya? Tapi kenapa kau tidak lakukan apapun kepada rambutku yang indah ini? Apa kau tidak tahu berapa jam aku harus mengurusnya demi kencan ini, _Kutu Buku_? Padahal aku sudah membuat _twin-tail_ agar terlihat lebih lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi sepertinya metode _melumerkan_ perasaan ini gagal. Ah.. aku sebal!

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't look at anyone else!**_

 _ **And don't look away from me**_

 _ **Your cynical laugh is just perfect!**_

 _ **Hurry up and hug me firmly!**_

 _ **.**_

Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah kakiku yang sedari tadi melangkah entah kemana arah tujuannya. Belum ada wahana yang menarik perhatianku. Aku mengekorkan mataku ke belakang, kulihat Hijikata- _senpai_ juga sedang sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan lain dan tidak memperhatikanku. Betapa kesalnya!

Gintoki _baka_!

Bagaimana dia bisa memperhatikan wajah kesalme kalau kamu sendiri berjalan lebih cepat daripada dirinya!

Akhirnya aku membalikkan badanku agar dia sadar perasaanku.

"Hei Hijikata- _senpai_."

Dia segera menoleh kepadaku. "E-eh ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memarahinya jika melihat wajahnya seperti itu. Ayo cepat peluk aku! Jeritku dalam hati agar dia sadar bahwa aku menginginkanya.

Aku... aku jadi menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena aku terlalu menekannya seperti ini...

.

 _ **Don't you understand? My right hand is empty**_

 _ **You should understand without me saying anything!**_

 _ **Want you to worry about me**_

 _ **Im saucy girl**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan lagi perjalanan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Yang awalnya Hijikata- _senpai_ berjalan di belakangku, kali ini dia berada di sampingku. Kulihat dia menatap lurus kedepan seperti tanpa memperdulikanku. Sepertinya dia masih bingung karena ketidak jelasan tujuanku akan pergi kemana.

Ini kencan bukan? Kenapa terasa hambar seperti ini? Oh, Kutu Buku apakah aku harus menggunakan bahasa C++ kepadamu agar kau mengerti bahwa aku ingin tanganmu menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak terpisah misalnya?

Tidak sengaja, ada beberapa orang remaja yang _cool_ yang kemungkinan seumuran denganku berpapasan saat aku berjalan dengan Hijikata- _senpai._ Aku tahu mereka terpesona melihat kesempurnaanku.

Hmph, aku tahu aku ini adalah magnet dengan penuh daya tarik bagi lelaki. Melihat mereka tersenyum padaku, aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebagai balasannya. Mereka sangat senang begitu aku membalas senyum mereka.

"Wah! Imutnya!"

"Benar! Seperti model bintang AV!"

"Kelihatannya masih muda!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia memakai bikini yang seksi!"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu saja bisa membuatku mimisan!"

"Hei apakah yang disampingnya itu pacarnya?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan si imut seperti itu?"

"Sumpah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memuaskannya di atas ranjang! Aku tidak perduli kalau dia seorang _trap_ atau bukan!"

Mendengar perbincangan mereka tentangku, sepertinya Hijikata- _senpai_ tahu bahwa ada lelaki lain yang menggodaku. Dia langsung memasang muka kecut, seakan dia tidak rela jika aku membagi perhatianku pada lelaki lain selain dirinya. Aku tidak dapat mengelak untuk tidak memasang seringaian kemenangan.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dia menggenggam tanganku walaupun aku bisa merasakan tanganya dingin dan berkeringat karena mungkin dia grogi. Dia mengajakku pergi dari pemuda-pemuda yang telah menggodaku tadi.

.

 _ **Don't look at that girl**_

 _ **Actually I'm not jealous**_

 _ **I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say**_

 _ **So kiss me. Do you love sweet devil?**_

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana dengan langkahnya yang kaku itu. Tapi aku senang akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya. Karena hampir sepuluh menit dengan tujuan entah kemana, kakak kelasku ini bisa menentukan kemana kami akan pergi. Aku sih tak masalah kemana si Kutu Buku akan membawaku pergi, walaupun fantasiku membawaku menghayal aku akan diajak ke _love hotel_ dengannya untuk melakukan _itu_. Ah... tapi itu hanya mimpi.

Aku tak menyangka dia akan membawaku ke tempat yang lumayan sepi, yaitu di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari wahana. Dia menyandarkan aku ke pohon rindang yang menutupi sinar matahari musim semi yang lumayan terik agar kulit mulusku ini tidak rusak. Hehh... perhatian juga ya dia? Selain memperhatikan komputer tentunya...

"Sa-Sakata- _kun_..." Wajahnya itu melihat ke bawah, ke wajahku. Melihatku dengan tatapan malu-malu, namun ingin.

Membalas sebutan namaku, aku menjawab, "Ya _senpai_?" Aku mendongak ke atas.

Buah adamnya naik-turun. "Aku... aku apakah aku pantas menjadi pacarmu?"

"Humph... bagaimana ya?" aku berusaha memancingnya. "Sejujurnya aku juga mempertanyakan diriku sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Apakah Kutu Buku seperti Hijikata- _senpai_ pantas untuk menjadi kekasihku? Kalaupun ada gadis lain yang Hijikata- _senpai_ sukai, aku tidak cemburu loh."

Mendengar jawabanku kepercayaan dirinya kembali mengendur. Apalagi melihat pemuda-pemuda tadi dengan tampang-tampang keren dan _stylish_ tadi menggodaku. Sepertinya dia tahu kesalahannya? Ah... Hijikata- _senpai_... kau gampang sekali digodai seperti itu!

"Maaf..." Dia tertunduk. Cukup lama dia mencerna perkataanku yang mungkin agak _nyelekit_ itu.

Jangan terlalu menggodanya, Sakata Gintoki. "Yang aku miliki, hanya Hijikata- _senpai_." Dia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tidak percaya apa yang sudah dia dengar.

"Sakata-kun...?" Alis hitamnya terangkat.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya yang tertutupi surai hitam yang elegan itu. "Hanya Hijikata- _senpai_ , yang mencintaiku baik sebagai _trap_ maupun lelaki. Aku benar 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakata- _kun_... Aku tidak perduli, bahkan jika kau lelaki pun, aku akan mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku. Kau mencintaiku bukan?" Perintahku tanpa ragu.

Perlahan namun pasti, dia menutup matanya saat bibirnya mendekat ke bibirku. Aku bahkan tidak malu dan menantikan detik-detik di mana Kutu Buku ini akhirnya bisa belajar untu mencintaiku dengan _jalan_ seperti itu.

Aku merasakanya. Bibirnya menempel di bibirku yang sebelumnya sudah ku poles dengan _lip gloss_ beraroma strawberry. Sedetik kemudian aku membalas ciumanya dengan memasukkan lidahku dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Walaupun sedikit berusaha dengan cara berjinjit untuk merengkuh lehernya yang kokoh. Tapi tidak masalah, Hijikata- _kun_ dengan suka rela mengangkat tubuhku dari permukaan untuk bisa melanjutkan permainan mulut kami.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I really love you the truth is**_

 _ **I want to be your 'only' one**_

 _ **I'm sorry not become meekly**_

 _ **I love you baby!**_

 _ **I really love you it's true**_

 _ **You want to be my 'only' one don't you?**_

 _ **I have only you, it's really true!**_

 _ **So kiss me. Do you love sweet devil?**_

 _ **.**_

Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku berdebar-debar saat perlahan Hijikata- _kun_ mulai agresif dengan memelukku dan dia masih melanjutkan ciuman panas yang telah kulakukan kira-kira selama tiga menit bersama denganya. Aku benar-benar dimabuk kepayang. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Aku sangat mencintai si Kutu Buku itu. Aku lepaskan ciuman itu dan berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Aku ingin hanya aku saja yang bisa menuruti semua keinganmu, Sakata- _kun._ " Suara bass bariton yang seksi itu menggelitik pendengaran dan akal sehatku. Sambil mencium punggung tanganku yang masih mengusap-usap wajahnya. Dia sepertinya khawatir jika aku memandang lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak meragukan apapun lagi... _senpai_." Kubelai wajahnya yang masih terbingkai oleh kacamatanya itu. Dia tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung menyerang bibirku lagi. Aku hanya pasrah dengan apa yang _c-boy_ yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta seperti ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Are you dreaming? I won't say to you that I love you**_

 _ **Don't misundertsand! I'm liar girl**_

 _ **.**_

Dia menyudahi ciuman erotisnya kepadaku. Aku merasa sedikit kesal karena aku sangat menikmatinya. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah berciuman sepanas itu dengan lelaki lain. Yah, aku pernah melakukanya beberapa kali sih, dengan beberapa lelaki lain. Tapi Hijikata- _senpai_ lah yang pandai memanjakan hasratku dalam berciuman.

"Bagaimana Sakata- _kun_? Apakah aku.. baik dalam melakukanya?" Wajahnya kembali memerah panas. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia bercumbu, dan akulah yang mencuri _first kiss-_ _nya_.

Dia pasti penasaran, apakah dia berhasil merebut hatiku dengan ciuman ini atau tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, dan membuang muka. Aku memasang tampang wajah tidak perduli. Tentu aku suka, _baka_!

.

 ** _I'm sorry it was all a lie, so_**

 ** _I have to be your 'only' one_**

 ** _Can you love me through your life? To seal the vow_**

 ** _A kiss would be good, wouldnt it? Do you love Sweet Devil_**

 ** _._**

Aku berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dariku itu tanpa menoleh kepadanya. "Ayo kita pergi."

"E-eh, tapi kita belum menaiki wahana apapun...!" Katanya sambil mengejarku. Dia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya untuk sejajar denganku.

"Ada tempat _bermain_ yang bagus dari pada di sini." Akhirnya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginanku.

Selama perjalanan aku dan dirinya hanya diam membisu. Sebenarnya di kepalaku saat ini sedang bekerja. Aku merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Dan dia mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya kemana kira-kira aku akan membawanya. Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari Fairy Land Park, aku sudah sampai di apartement pribadiku. Karena apartemen pribadiku terletak di pusat kota, jadi akses kemanapun jadi dekat. Tidak perlu angkutan umum untuk sampai di sana.

Aku bisa melihat kekaguman yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Sepertinya dia takjub dengan bangunan yang terdiri dari tiga puluh lima lantai ini.

Sampai di depan kamarku, aku mengeluarkan kunci pintu apartement ku dari tas kecil yang kupakai hari ini.

"Apakah kau tinggal di sini, Sakata- _kun_?" Tanyanya polos.

" _Senpai_ pikir?" Aku melemparkan tanya dengan nada sarkas.

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk ke apartement pribadiku dan menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar di ruang tamu. Ssementara aku pergi ke kamar tidurku. Aku melucuti pakaian yang aku kenakan tadi terkecuali _garter belt plus stocking_ hitamku.

Aku menggantinya dengan _lingiere_ berwarna pink keunguan dengan memamerkan bagian dadaku. Dengan _lingiere_ berbahan sutra bermotif bunga-bunga kecil di bagian dada atas aku kembali bercermin . Aku yakin Hijikata- _kun_ akan tidak berdaya jika melihatku seperti ini.

Benar apa yang pemuda-pemuda itu katakan. Aku hampir mirip dengan bintang film AV, proposi badan yang sempurna, dan juga wajahku seperti iblis cantik yang siap menggoda iman manusia yang melihatku. Dan targetku hari ini adalah si Kutu Buku itu.

Dengan percaya diri aku melangkah keluar kamar dengan mengenakan _lingiere_ yang tembus pandang yang memungkinkan _c-boy_ itu bisa melihat kalau aku sekarang mengenakan _g-string_ yang memamerkan bokongku yang bulat dan padat.

Hijikata- _senpai_ yang sedari tadi melihat majalah-majalah yang berada di ruang tamu menjatuhkan majalahnya begitu melihatku datang kepadanya.

Lagi. Buah adam itu naik turun di tenggorokan _senpai_ yang saat ini melihatku mengenakan pakaian yang menggoda itu. "Sa-Sa-Sakata- _kun_?!" Tangannya bergetar, wajahnya merah seperti tomat, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika aku mendekat padanya. Dia yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung membuang pandangannya, dan _navy_ -nya berusaha mengabaikan aku yang berada di hadapannya. "A-apa maksudnya ini Sakata- _kun_? Ke-kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" Hijikata- _kun_ benar-benar polos!

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya begitu menggemaskan.

Aku mendorongnya ke bantalan sofa, dan badannya sedikit tersentak kebelakang. Tapi itu tidak menyakitkan bukan? Aku pun duduk di pangkuanya dan menghadap kepada dirinya. Kini aku lebih tinggi karena aku duduk di pahanya. Wajahnya tidak sengaja mengenai dadaku.

"Maafkan aku, Hijikata- _kun_. Semuanya... semuanya itu bohong. Aku tidak benar-benar mengacuhkanmu." Aku meminta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi yang berlagak mengacuhkannya. Aku menyisir rambutya yang berwarna hitam pekat tersebut menggunakan jari-jari lentikku.

Dia mengadahkan wajahnya padaku. "Sakata- _kun_..." Aku bisa merasakan kedua tanganya memegang pinggangku yang ramping.

Kucium kening Kutu Buku itu, dan mencium aroma rambutnya. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin jadi milikmu seorang."

Kulepaskan kacamata yang setia menjadi penghias wajahnya yang lugu itu.

Sempurna, ketampanan Hijikata Toushiro aka Kutu Buku terlihat. Sepasang manik _navy_ yang selama ini membuat aku tergila-gila, kini terbuka. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat sepasang bola mata milik Hijikata- _kun_.

"Kau akan mencintaiku bukan di sepanjang hidupmu? Kalau kau berjanji maka aku akan memberikanmu _hadiah_ yang lebih daripada ini." Aku gunakan kedua tanganku agar wajah itu hanya tertuju padaku. Dia melihat atau lebih tepatnya membunuhku dengan tatapan ajaibnya yang mampu melihat tembus ke dasar hatiku.

"Tentu saja." Dia menggunakan tanganya untuk mendekatkan kepalaku kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu... cium aku untuk mengikat janji kita—" Belum selesai berbicara, dia langsung memegang daguku dan membuat mulutku terbuka.

Dijulurkanya lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Dihisapnya lidahku dan sesekali dia menggigit gemas. Aku mengaduh tapi tetap tidak didengarnya. Setelah itu dia melepaskan ciumanya. Dia memberikan kesempatan untukku bernafas. Kulihat wajahnya, dan dipandangnya mataku lekat-lekat. Dan dia tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sudah mengikat janjiku, aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan _hadiahmu_... _My Sweet Devil,_ Gintoki..."

.

.

.

 **-END-**


End file.
